


Mistletoe Kisses

by johanirae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki, sitting under a mistletoe, K-I-S-S--- *punch*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For my 2013 Christmas Card Prints!


End file.
